


The Journey of Courtship

by inpurifyingflame



Series: Journey Trilogy + Companion [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpurifyingflame/pseuds/inpurifyingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's traditions come to light and he declares his intention to court Bilbo so they can be married. Follow-up piece to The Journey of Exploration. Set after Erebor is reclaimed, nobody died. Rated M for small moments of barely there smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey of Courtship

**Author’s Note:** A follow up to The Journey of Exploration. Since I only really know courtship from what I’ve read (from this section of fanfiction) I’m adding some other stuff in like ways they’re only allowed to touch and escorts and so on. I’ll do what I did with the last, the present, past, present ongoing thing.

**AO3 note:** Part two in the Journey trilogy. Posting part three on the fanfiction website and on here and after that I will post exclusively to AO3. Thank you for the lovely reception with my first piece.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that I’m writing, nor do I wish to profit from it. It’s all just a bit of fun from a sleepy Australian girl. All mistakes are mine.

 

* * *

 

**The Journey of Courtship**

Bilbo hummed as he poured water out of his watering can and onto his flowers. The greenhouse was in full bloom despite it being positioned in a mountain. Thorin had acquired access for Bilbo to study books of Dwarf Magic and Bilbo, with a little help from his old travelling companions, had managed to bring sunlight into his greenhouse. He and his plants were immensely grateful.

It was just past suppertime and Bilbo always watered his plants before going down to the bathing pools. No dwarf bathed at this time of day. Many preferred to bathe before or after their work for the day or right before dinner so they were nice and clean when they came to dine with family and friends.

So Bilbo Baggins finished his gardening before grabbing his towels, sleeping clothes and dressing gown and going down to the hot springs. This night was no exception (the only time that was an exception included a night with the king) and his head was full of memories as he wandered the halls.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo had snuck back to his own quarters after he had spent the night with Thorin. More specifically he had spent the night in Thorin’s bed with the dwarf wrapped tightly around his body.

He reached his chambers and changed out of his sleep garments and into his everyday wear of a shirt and breeches. Bilbo peered into the mirror and blinked at the mess of his hair. Grabbing his comb, he pulled through the knots until all his curls were back in one place. He had just finished when there was a knock on the door.

Bilbo took a few strides over and opened to see who it was.

“Master Bilbo,” Kili grinned.

“Kili,” Bilbo greeted and opened the door wider as an invitation to enter but Kili remained where he was.

“No thank you,” He said, “Uncle has called a meeting of his council and of our companions.”

“That means I am supposed to attend?” Bilbo asked, giving a roll of his eyes.

“Yes, it does.”

Bilbo sighed, “Very well, lead on.”

As Kili lead Bilbo down to Thorin’s preferred council room, Bilbo thought of his plans for that day. Perhaps he could spend some time in his gardens, reading a book. He could continue to write his book about his own journey and pop down to the kitchen for some much needed food. His stomach rumbled with the reminder that he had missed his first breakfast.

By the time Bilbo had organised his thoughts, Kili had pushed open a door and Bilbo went through to find the king’s council assembled. Thorin noticed Bilbo walking in and his heart fluttered.

“Quiet please,” Balin said in a raised voice.

Thorin moved up onto the small platform at the front of the room and once more called for quiet.

“As you know,” Thorin started in a booming voice, “It is our duty as dwarves to declare an intended wife or husband in courtship. As a descendant of Durin and especially as your king, I must declare this to my entire kingdom while others are free to declare merely to their families.”

Bilbo shuffled his feet, wondering what Thorin was about to do.

Thorin cast a look in his direction and back over his gathered council, “I declare that it is my intention to enter a courtship with Bilbo Baggins, if he shall accept.”

A small gasp went through the hall before a thud was heard in the back of the room. Thorin jumped off his platform and pushed his way through the crowd to find Bilbo still, lying on his back on the stone floor.

 

* * *

 

“He’ll come around,” A voice said to Bilbo’s right.

“Aye, he’s only fainted,” Another voice said somewhere in the distance.

“Give him some air,” A third voice shouted and Bilbo’s eyes fluttered open to see Thorin standing over him.

“Do you need to shout?” Bilbo asked, his hand coming up to rub the back of his head and he felt a particularly nasty bump.

Thorin peered at him, assessing his condition, “Bilbo, are you injured?”

“No,” Bilbo said honestly, “Just my dignity. Though I have an awful headache.”

“I’ll fetch a brew,” Oin said and hurried out of the room.

Thorin helped Bilbo into a sitting position and touched the bump himself, pulling away when Bilbo flinched in pain, “Sorry, my intended. You frightened me.”

“My king was scared?” Bilbo asked with a grin and the smallest of smiles made its way onto Thorin’s face.

“Perhaps,” Thorin said and Oin returned with one of his potions for Bilbo’s pain which the hobbit drank down despite the taste.

After he had gathered his wits Bilbo managed to stand up, though he slightly swayed and Thorin steadied him.

“Can we talk?” Thorin asked, “Are you able to walk with me?”

“Yes, of course,” Bilbo replied and Thorin helped him out of the council room and into the hallway.

Balin followed behind and Bilbo looked back at him before asking, “Does Balin need to speak to me too?”

Thorin glanced at his friend, “No, Balin doesn’t need to talk to you.”

“Then why…”

“He’s our escort,” Thorin said hastily, trying to dispel any other questions, “We’ll go to the library.”

Thorin walked them to the far corner of the towering library and into the private reading room where Bilbo had to sit down as his head was pounding. Thorin placed a finger on each of his temples before rubbing.

“I apologise,” He finally said and Bilbo jumped, “Tradition dictates that immediately after a pair is formed the intention to court and marry must be given.”

“What do you apologise for?”

“For not explaining to you before,” Thorin said.

Bilbo gave a small smile, “It’s quite okay. Can you tell me what this is about though?”

Thorin collapsed on the couch next to Bilbo and quite without warning Thorin’s head came to rest on Bilbo’s lap.

“It’s to get to know and understand each other,” Thorin explained and Bilbo rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

“We already know each other,” He replied, running his hand through Thorin’s dark hair, “We have journeyed together, slept together and we…”

Thorin grinned up at Bilbo, “And we went to bed together.”

“Exactly. Why do we need to court if we know that we wish to marry and when we’ve gone to bed?”

Thorin let his eyes wander around Bilbo’s smooth face, “Tradition. It’s part of our culture. I’m also the king and need to set an example I suppose which is most unfortunate.”

“Unfortunate?”

“Well I don’t wish to be the example when all I really want to do is take you to bed over and over and …”

“Thorin!” Bilbo’s cheeks flushed pink, “We’re in the library, anybody could hear us!”

“Balin is outside,” Thorin realised and mumbled, “I wasn’t thinking.”

Bilbo groaned, “Go on.”

“The courting ritual goes for thirty days in which we bestow upon each other with gifts that grow in riches. Not necessarily in size or gold but riches of personal means.”

“Though they can be gold?”

Thorin gave a throaty laugh, “Yes they can include gems and diamonds of a kind but that falls entirely with the pair.”

Bilbo’s mind was racing with pain and thoughts before something came to him, “Are there any other conditions?”

“I… yes.”

“What are they?”

“There’s a level of restraint,” Thorin said, hesitating slightly, “In physical means we can’t touch except for a touch of lips on a cheek or forehead and only the sides of our bodies in an embrace.”

“What about …” Bilbo drew off and steadied his voice to a whisper, “We went to bed together not a night ago.”

“We did and I shouldn’t have dared to wish to know you physically until I had expressed my desire to enter courtship.”

“But you did,” Bilbo pointed out.

“But I did, yes,” Thorin said gently, reaching up to touch Bilbo’s cheek.

Bilbo paused before asking, “Does it start now?”

“The courtship?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Can I … use some of my own culture?” Bilbo asked quietly and Thorin looked him straight in the eyes.

“Of course, my Bilbo,” He replied, “Anything you’d like to do.”

“And do I have to declare as well?” Bilbo questioned, “I mean, do we both have to make a public announcement?”

Thorin rubbed his thumb across Bilbo’s cheek, “Not in this case my love.”

A soft clearing of a throat came from the door and Balin stood there.

“Perhaps, Master Baggins, you could remove the king from your lap.”

It wasn’t a question so Thorin lifted himself up and Bilbo stood. Thorin kissed Bilbo softly on the forehead which Bilbo took for dismissal.

Bilbo made his way around the corner but stopped when he was out of Balin and Thorin’s sight. He heard their voices rise.

“Thorin, you know the customs better than I,” Balin said, trying to keep his voice quiet.

“Balin.”

“Thorin,” Balin said and Bilbo managed to glance around the corner to see Balin looking quite angry, “You have already bed the hobbit?”

“This is none of your business,” Thorin growled.

“Thorin your forefathers set down the customs to be followed, especially by a dwarf of your status. You surely had that in your head when you led the hobbit to your bed?”

“I did,” Thorin said through gritted teeth, “I didn’t bed him, not entirely. There was no connection as such between us so now I’m going the proper way about it.”

As far as Bilbo could make out, these statements made Balin feel a little more at ease. Bilbo decided he had heard enough and broke into a run to get back to his rooms.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo didn’t see anybody for the remainder of the day nor during his bathing or his trip back to his chambers. He fell into a pleasant sleep and woke up to a surprise sitting on his dressing table.

The box was small enough to fit entirely into the palm of his hand and when he opened it, both of his hands were trembling. On the tiny cushion sat a pair of tragus cuffs, designed in a colour that reminded Bilbo of the green grass that covered Bag End. The cuff had a swirl on either side of a panel which possessed Thorin’s symbol.

Bilbo’s hands trembled so much that he dropped the box and the contents spilled out including more cuffs, ear cuffs that must have been under the pillow. They matched the tragus cuffs in colour but their designs were vines that could give the appearance of travelling up Bilbo’s ears.

He picked up the box and all of the cuffs and took them to his dressing table where he carefully attached each cuff to its designated position on his ears. When he was finished, Bilbo admired the pretty attachments and felt slightly abashed at how extensive the craftsmanship was.

Bilbo received an invitation to dine formally with Thorin and his sister that evening and decided to ask a few more pressing questions. They had finally sat down to dinner after Thorin had finished caressing his ears and the cuffs that were attached.

“Why do dwarves bestow gifts upon each other in courtship?” Bilbo asked before putting a carrot into his mouth and chewing.

Thorin took a sip of wine, “To show the love each one has for the other.”

“It is also mainly to demonstrate the wealth of a family,” Dís chimed in and Thorin turned his head to give her a glare.

“Don’t listen to her Bilbo,” Thorin said, “In the beginning perhaps it was to show the wealth of the family one was marrying into but in my reign and my grandfather’s, it is the only tradition which has had its meaning altered.”

After supper they had retired to the common room of the library where Dís was sitting, conspicuously reading a book in the corner while Bilbo sat on the couch and gestured for Thorin to sit on the floor in front of him.

“May I ask why?” Thorin asked and Bilbo just laughed.

“I wish to bestow a gift,” Bilbo said, his shoulders tensing, “Is it… not right for me to ask you to sit on the floor?”

Dís snorted and tried to muffle her laughter and Thorin gave her another consecutive glare, “It is fine, my Bilbo. What do you wish to do?”

“I want to put a braid into your hair, one that represents me and my love for you.”

Thorin’s heart was racing and his stomach fluttering as he took in Bilbo’s words and without missing a beat he sat against the foot of the couch. Bilbo confidently parted Thorin’s hair so the braid would be partially hidden under his thick black locks and began to braid.

Thorin sighed at the sensations running from the grazes of Bilbo’s touches on his scalp to his chest and out to his fingers and toes. Once Bilbo had reached the end he reached into his pocket and took out a wooden bead that had been in his mother’s glory box and had come down from his hobbit ancestors.

Bilbo doubled the end of Thorin’s braid and pushed it through the bead to ensure that the bead would not fall off. Even though he had finished his courtship gift for the moment, he continued to lightly scratch and massage Thorin’s head until the king began to close his eyes.

Thorin was nearly asleep by the time Bilbo’s hands came out of his hair. He reached his larger hand around to fiddle with his braid and his hair was long enough so that he could just see the special bead Bilbo had woven in.

“Do you like it?” Bilbo asked quietly.

“I do, my hobbit,” Thorin replied in an equally quiet voice.

They exchanged stolen glances and sat in the relative quiet, the silence only broken by Dís turning pages of her book.

 

* * *

 

Throughout the month Bilbo and Thorin happily exchanged tokens and gestures of their courtship. Bilbo had spent an entire week delivering baked goods to Thorin who ate every single mouthful and only thought of his health after the fact and spent every day following in the training arena working off the delicious cakes and pastries.

That is, until Thorin took Bilbo out to the grassy area of the mountain and sat him down quite seriously.

“Is something wrong Thorin?”

“It is tradition …” Thorin began, “For each of us to have a piece of jewellery dedicated to remembering our life milestones. I have chosen a chain for you, to hang around your neck which tells us of what you … we have accomplished together.”

Thorin pulled out a sturdy chain which had several runes hanging from the links and handed it to Bilbo. Bilbo studied it carefully, noting Thorin’s symbol next to his in the middle.

“The other symbols are that of our reaching courtship, the royal line and overcoming the dragon which isn’t on many other pieces of jewellery.”

“It’s stunning,” Bilbo said and knew this was the right word.

The chain wasn’t beautiful as such. It was a little rough and a darker metal but it was bold.

Thorin grinned, moving around to sit next to Bilbo rather than in front of him, “When we are married, that will be added.”

Thorin’s lips came to brush Bilbo’s ears where the cuffs still sat and Bilbo shivered before looking around, “Where is our escort today?”

“My nephews are around somewhere,” Thorin replied, “They won’t mind that I’ve kissed my lips to your ears rather than somewhere on your face.”

Bilbo let out a happy laugh and Thorin took the necklace from his hands to clasp it around his hobbit’s neck.

“It is very _stunning_ ,” Thorin mumbled and Bilbo laughed.

 

* * *

 

The day of the wedding was drawing nearer with each passing day. Bilbo had planned a last courtship gift that would allow him to touch Thorin as he wanted to and would show his appreciation of Thorin’s body in an entirely non-sexual manner.

Almost.

Thorin came traipsing in dirt from his boots and his body was aching. Despite being king and having many administrative duties to tend to, he also had to keep his skills with his blade up to par (or at least to match Dwalin’s own skills).

He was surprised to find Bofur perched in his sitting room with his nose in a book.

“Bofur, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Thorin greeted, pulling his belt off from around his tunic and tossing it onto the chair that Bilbo usually occupied, “Did somebody send you?”

“Aye, you have a gift waiting for you,” Bofur said and pointed to the closed door of his bedroom, “I’m just here as an escort.”

“Oh?” Thorin said and raised his eyebrows.

“You can keep the door closed,” Bofur said, “I know you won’t do anything you shouldn’t. I suppose if you do I’ll _hear_ it anyway.”

Thorin pushed his bedroom door open and slid through to shut it behind him. It was pitch-black except for a few small candles and from what Thorin could make out, a hobbit was sitting on his bed.

“Good evening Bilbo,” Thorin said and Bilbo smiled in the darkness.

“Good evening. Take your tunic off.”

Thorin’s jaw dropped and Bilbo laughed, “No not for anything you’re thinking about. I wish to give you a massage.”

Thorin didn’t need to be told twice and pulled off his top, throwing it into the corner of his room. He joined Bilbo on the bed and was instructed to lay on his front. Bilbo slid off the bed to grab a small bottle a returned with one leg either side of his dwarf.

“This is rose oil,” Bilbo explained and pulled the stopper out, “I made it from my garden and it is used to rub down a body after it has had strain. It’s also made to help you relax.”

Bilbo dripped a splash of rose oil onto Thorin’s back and the latter shivered at the cool liquid and even more when Bilbo’s hands started rubbing up and down.

“Bilbo,” Thorin moaned, “That feels so good.”

He continued muttering as Bilbo rubbed his back for the better part of an hour.

“Bilbo I think you need to stop now,” Thorin mumbled, his nerves on fire.

“Was it not _pleasurable_ for you?” Bilbo asked, looking a little lost.

“It _was_. That’s the problem here,” Thorin explained, “I would have you right here, right now and I can’t let it happen.”

Bilbo rolled off Thorin to lay on his stomach next to him, “I apologise.”

“Do not,” Thorin said immediately, “I am just as eager as you to become intimate once more.”

Bilbo began to fidget with the end of Thorin’s blanket, “I would have you too unless you didn’t want it of course.”

Thorin’s eyes widened slightly, “I always assumed you wanted me to be within you. Do you wish for the other way?”

“No.” Bilbo said and stopped, “Yes I think so. I would like to try it both ways first.”

Thorin kissed Bilbo’s temple, “My dear Bilbo, we can do exactly that.”

Bilbo smiled, “Good.”

Quiet fell over the pair before Thorin started to speak, “May I give you my last gift before our wedding?”

“Yes you may,” Bilbo acquiesced.

“I wish to braid your hair,” Thorin said, “Will you sit up for me while I do that?”

Bilbo did as he was asked and sat upright between Thorin’s legs as larger fingers worked his short, curly hair into several braids.

“Now you are properly mine,” Thorin murmured as he finished braiding.

Bilbo felt the intricate braids running from the sides of his hair to the back and grinned, “Say that on our wedding night.”

“If you wish,” Thorin agreed and let out a yawn.

Bilbo stood up from the bed and found that his rose oil had fallen and spilt onto the ground. He put the stopped back in to save the remnants before kissing Thorin on the head and wishing him good dreams. He shut the door after looking at Thorin yawning once more and smiled at their escort.

“Bofur, can you promise me something?” Bilbo asked as he made his way to the front door of Thorin’s chambers.

“Aye.”

“Can you braid my hair like this the morning of my wedding?”

If Bofur looked surprised, he didn’t show it, “Aye Bilbo, ‘course I’ll do it.”

“Thank you.”

Bilbo walked through the door frame and shut the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo was grinning like a fool as he walked into the room full of the male bathing pools.

As usual there was nobody at the pools but Bilbo glanced around anyway before undressing. He was still uncomfortable being completely bare around all dwarves expect for one. _That_ _one_ however always knew when Bilbo went to have his bath and on this night he had snuck down to see his beloved hobbit.

Thorin had already undressed and now crept as quietly as he could and once Bilbo had completely stripped off his clothes, Thorin curled his arms around his waist and cuddled him in close.

“Thorin,” Bilbo breathed, “You can’t be here.”

“And why ever not?” Thorin whispered, his hot breath caressing Bilbo’s ears.

Bilbo shivered as his intended’s proximity, “We have no escort and our wedding is tomorrow.”

Thorin chuckled, “Do you think something will happen?”

Bilbo gulped as Thorin moved his head around to Bilbo’s other ear and continued talking, “Do you think I will lead you into the bathing pools and proceed to have my way with you?”

Bilbo was speechless and slightly aroused at Thorin’s words and he tried to suppress his feelings.

He finally found his voice just as Thorin started kissing his neck, “Yes.”

Thorin stopped his actions and gently turned Bilbo around, “I would never take advantage of you Bilbo.”

“I know,” Bilbo whispered, “I’m just… nervous. Nervous and excited at the same time.”

Thorin let out a loud laugh and pulled his naked hobbit to his own bare body, “As am I my Bilbo. Shall I depart and let you bathe?”

Bilbo suddenly didn’t want to be alone while he took his bath, “No. Just… just stay with me.”

“As you wish,” Thorin murmured and they slipped into the closest pool.

It wasn’t long before Thorin waded closer to Bilbo and the hobbit couldn’t find it in him to particularly care. He washed and rinsed his hair and body before tucking himself under Thorin’s right arm. Thorin’s arm, in turn, tightened around Bilbo and they let out a simultaneous sigh before laughing.

“We’re going to be married tomorrow,” Bilbo said and buried his face into Thorin’s neck.

“I know,” Thorin replied, kissing the top of Bilbo’s head.

“I love you my Thorin.”

“And I love you.”

Bilbo reached up to kiss Thorin on the cheek but Thorin turned his head and their lips touched. Once they started their languid kisses, Bilbo couldn’t restrain himself any longer and moved through the water to straddle Thorin’s hips.

“Bilbo,” Thorin groaned but Bilbo cut him off with his lips.

His tongue snuck into Thorin’s mouth, desperate to explore what he had missed in the last month of their courtship. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo to keep him steady and hissed when both their appendages rubbed together.

“Bilbo,” Thorin managed to find his voice, “We must stop.”

“We’ve done this before,” Bilbo said, panting.

“And that shouldn’t have happened my beautiful,” Thorin said and Bilbo moved himself away as quickly as he could, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Bilbo looked away, “I know.”

“My love,” Thorin said gently, “Don’t let your heart be saddened. I love you as you love me and we will continue our intimacies tomorrow evening. I am looking forward to it.”

“More than the wedding itself?” Bilbo asked with a small smirk.

Thorin grinned, “Perhaps as equally as each other. I should depart before somebody comes looking.”

Thorin got out of the pool and Bilbo had a moment to admire Thorin’s wet form before it was dried and covered in his sleep clothes.

“Good night Bilbo,” Thorin said as he walked to the door.

“Good night.”

Bilbo turned away and relaxed in the pool’s hot waters, trying to will his arousal away when he felt a kiss on his head.

“I will see you tomorrow morning yes?” Thorin asked, “You will be there?”

Bilbo nodded, “I will.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am definitely sure,” Bilbo said and pushed Thorin away playfully, “Go to bed, Your Majesty.”

The last Bilbo saw of his engaged for the night was his soaked clothed back and the last sound was the gruffness of Thorin’s laughter all the way up the hall.

 

* * *

 

“Bilbo.”

“Bilbo Baggins!”

“Master Baggins, it’s time to wake.”

“No good, it just won’t do.”

A jug of cold water splashed over a very cross hobbit on the morning of his wedding.

“Was that really necessary Bofur?” Bilbo asked, shivering as Bofur handed him a towel.

“Nothing we said would wake you up,” Bofur replied.

Kili, who was sitting in one of Bilbo’s comfortable armchairs, added, “True, not even saying Thorin was slain in a battle roused you.”

Bilbo frowned and Bofur nudged him, “Let’s get those braids into your hair.”

“Yes.”

Bilbo sat patiently while Bofur mimicked what he had seen just a few nights prior. He was then instructed to dress in his most formal clothing.

“No,” Kili said and stood, “There will be a package on his dressing table. Uncle tasked me with ensuring he received it.

Bilbo hurried into his bedroom and found the package, unwrapping it with haste. Inside he found a note and several garments.

_My Bilbo,_

_Find enclosed garments delivered from Hobbiton, entirely suitable for a respected Baggins of Bag End._

_I will see you next when our hands are bound and we are very close to being married._

_Yours, Thorin_

Bilbo thought he might cry at the thought of Thorin sending for clothes from the lands where he had grown and shook his head to wish them away. He would not get through the day without crying and he wasn’t going to start now.

He changed carefully to make sure he did not damage any item of clothing that Thorin had given him. When he was dressed he moved back out and both of the dwarves who were waiting dropped their jaws.

“Very nice Mister Baggins,” Kili complimented.

“Aye, indeed,” Bofur followed up and regained his senses, “Well now all you need do is go down to the throne room and be married.”

Bilbo nodded, casting one final look over his chambers. His possessions would remain here while he moved into Thorin’s chambers to live. He knew that most of his precious items would make their way over in due time.

The hobbit followed Bofur and Kili down the halls and stairs to the throne room entrance where Thorin was waiting. The dwarf was facing the doors, hands behind his back and his right hand was caressing his left wrist, where Bilbo knew the ribbon was to be tied. Thorin was gowned in the official garments of the king and he was doused in a range of jewels and gems.

He scurried down the rest of the way and placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. The dwarf jumped but a large smile grew on his face. He pulled Bilbo in for a warm embrace.

Balin appeared from inside and held the bonding ribbon in his hands, “We are ready.”

“Do you accept your fate tied to that of Bilbo Baggins?” He asked Thorin.

“I do.”

Balin turned to Bilbo, “Do you accept your fate tied to that of His Majesty, King under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield?”

“I do,” Bilbo replied.

His right wrist was bound to Thorin’s left and Balin left them to give the signal that they were due to come into the room.

“Are you ready to begin?” Thorin asked Bilbo who nodded.

“I am quite ready for this adventure.”

* * *

 

**A/N:** So as requested, the courtship follow up. I will write the final one which begins from their wedding night onwards and it will basically be smut, smut, smut with a tiny bit of plot? Who knows with me. May not be for a while too. Also I love reviews… maybe more than three this time? Fingers crossed.


End file.
